Melodía
by Rika Shinigami
Summary: Death, dark fic. Mentes sensibles alejense (luego no quiero explicar porque tan oscuro el fic) Muy metafórico y confuso! Si te gusta Trowa o Quatre mejor ni leas (Te traumarás, jajaja era broma)


**_MELODÍA..._**   
  
_~Cuando toque mi melodía será solo para ti... sabrás y me acompañarás... esté donde esté... aunque la dama de la noche nos escuche... y nos quiera acompañar... siempre... trataré de sentir... y que sientas... como la música nos llena el alma...~_   
  
Melodía... suave melodía, notas tranquilas y pacivas que relajan el alma... como un bello canto de sirenas bajos las aguas critalinas de un profundo océano, basto... grande, salado... azul... agua... comparado con el color de las brillantes pupilas del chico que interpreta la melodía... gira... quedando frente al cristal puro, transparente... frágil como el corazón...   
  
_"Ves...? Te lo dije..."_   
  
Flores... cubiertas del rocío nocturno, danzan con el viento para la hermosa canción que interpreta ... toca cada nueva tecla con suma delicadeza, embelezando a la destellante novia de la noche... con pequeñas hadas que adornan el cielo oscuro... brillan, titinean danzando también, acompañando al rubio en su melodía...   
  
_"Pero no me creías... verdad?"_   
  
Viento... que acompaña a las notas que giran a su alrededor... entrando cerca del crital... llenando toda la habitación con esa suava escencia a hielo...   
  
_"Acaso me escuchaste?"_   
  
Mueve sus dedos con más agilidad, toca y cierra sus ojos... mientras su dedos dirigen a la gran orquesta de la noche fría... oscura y sombría... dama que se lleva las almas de los que ya no tienen el privilegio de estar aquí... danza... su vals infinito y eterno en esta tierra... asoma su rostro al cristal... sonríe al verle tocar... acaricia el viento...   
  
_"Sabes...? Yo también lo sentí... pero no me importa..."_   
  
Velocidad en sus movimientos... un gesto agradable en el rostro pálido y con caminos ya olvidados por el tiempo... pero de nuevo el cauce se llena... corren de nuevo las gotas como pequeños ríos sin cesar... muriendo en las profundidades de la cascada invisible... llora... de nuevo... se repite la historia... pero esa sonrisa sincera y tranquila sigue... su melodía no termina...   
  
_"Ya que ahora... estaremos juntos..."_   
  
Sus ojos abren para fijar su vista... clavarla y ver a la persona que está frente a él... no lo ve... sus preciosos ojos esmeralda perdidos en algún punto infinito... sin rastro de emoción...   
  
_"Siempre..."_   
  
Separa un poco su vista aquamarina y observa el pequeño pero imponente objeto estacionado sobre su piano... tan simple... su apariencia absurda... pero... ante el mundo significa un hilo que del cual se sostienen sus pies... frío... objeto frío y un minimamente pesado...   
  
_"Porque... pienso que fué muy fácil..."_   
  
Vuelve su vista a las teclas del piano y continua tocando... y solo su música es para la persona frente a él... quien tiene su vista en otro lado... tan lleno de ausencia... tan... ajeno a la vida...   
  
_"Pero... no me escuchaste... nunca!!"_   
  
Estrella sus manos contra el teclado, interrumpiendo de manera estrepitosa la canción... el rubio se levanta y se dirige a su único público... se tambalea... llega hasta su acompañante y con su lastimada mano acaricia el rostro de este... las gotitas carmín se deslizan por una blanca manga del rubio... perdiendose entre las tantas que ya trazaron su camino...   
  
_"Ahora... siempre me escucharás... verdad Trowa?"_   
  
Cuestiona con gesto infantil y ángelical al cuerpo interte sobre el sofá... frente a él... sus ojos opacos... su mirada perdida y carente de sensaciones...   
  
_"Lo sé..."_   
  
El chico de cabellos dorados se sienta en el helado piso de mármol... blanco... puro... su cabeza cae sobre el regazo del otro... sonríe y toma una de sus heladas manos... mientras el blanco se tiñe de rojo... y lo seco se humedece... el rubio se levanta y abraza al otro... su fino cabello... recostado sobre el firme pecho de su acompañante silencioso... los mechones toman un color carmín... se separa y lo ve a los ojos... toma su cara y deposita un inocente beso sobre sus fríos labios...   
  
_"Porque siempre estaremos juntos Trowa..."_   
  
Observa su vista y ve otro objeto... arma blanca... filosa... cubierta de líquido vital y goteando sobre la mesa...   
  
_"Sentí tu miedo... lo sentí... olvidas mi don?... vaya... eso no importa en estos momentos... Ya que, yo estaré contigo... aunque no me ames... como yo a tí..."_   
  
Sonríe y cierra sus ojos dejando pasar su vida... la dama oscura entra y toma lo que le pertenece... repartiendo sus almas en un mismo lugar... tantas vidas que tomó en guerra... tantas vidas que niños tomaron en guerra...   
  
_"Pecadores..."_   
  
Lluvia... deja morir a sus hijos sobre el suelo... lagrimas... un chico de mirada violeta cae de rodillas frente a un aparato con números... llora... golpea el piso... otro junto a él... su mirada fría y cobalto... se acerca, lo levanta... y toma el teléfono para solo bajar su vista y dejarse llevar por sus emociones... llorar quizás...   
  
_**FIN**_   
  
  
  
Ya sé... no entendieron verdad?? (aunque... está muy simple el fic, y nada confuso... realmente no me salío confuso... era lo que yo quería ;_;)   
  
Espero que alguien halla captado el sentido o significado del fic, y si le hallaron una buena conclusión FELICIDADES!!!... (aunque es obvio que todos le van a entender T_T)   
  
Nos vemos!!!   
  
Atte: Rika §hinigami 


End file.
